Lay Me Down (Sam Smith song)
| Length = 3:49 (single version) 4:13 (album version) | Label = | Writer = | Producer = | Last single = | This single = | Next single = }} "Lay Me Down" is the debut single by British recording artist Sam Smith and the lead single from his debut studio album In the Lonely Hour (2014). The song was released in the United Kingdom on 15 February 2013. It peaked at number 46 on the UK Singles Chart and appeared on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles in the United States in 2014. The song was written by Smith, Jimmy Napes and Elviin, and produced by Napes and Steve Fitzmaurice. The song was re-released in 2015 as the sixth single from the album, peaking at number 15 on the UK Singles Chart. Music video The original music video showed Smith and his friends at a casino. Following the announcement of the re-release, it was removed from YouTube and Vevo. Track listing | title1 = Lay Me Down | length1 = 3:49 | title2 = Lay Me Down | note2 = acoustic version | length2 = 4:01 | title3 = Lay Me Down | note3 = music video | length3 = 4:07 }} Charts Release history 2015 re-release | Length = 3:39 | Label = | Writer = | Producer = | Artist = Sam Smith | Type = single | Last single = "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" (2014) | This single = "Lay Me Down" (2015) | Next single = "Lay Me Down (Red Nose Day 2015)" (2015) }} It was announced on 30 January 2015 that Smith would re-release "Lay Me Down" as the sixth single from his album In the Lonely Hour following commercial success with his previous singles. Smith recorded a new version of the song for its re-release with the track's original producers. Track listing Music video The music video for the re-release, which replaced the original, was recorded in St Margaret's Church, Lee, South East London, with the permission of the Rector the Revd. Dr. Alan Race. It was shot in one sequence. It depicts Smith at a funeral in the church standing in front of the deceased's coffin, then a flashback reveals that Smith actually married the man in question in the same church. The video then returns to the present day, some time after the funeral, with Smith mourning the loss of his husband in the empty church. Charts Release history Red Nose Day 2015 release | Length = | Label = | Writer = | Producer = | Certification = | Chronology = Sam Smith singles | Last single = "Lay Me Down" (2015) | This single = "Lay Me Down (Red Nose Day 2015)" (2015) | Next single = | Misc = }} }} }} Sam Smith and American recording artist John Legend joined forces for a remake of the song to be used as a theme for Red Nose Day, a biennial event where British residents and celebrities don clown noses to attract funds and awareness for the underprivileged in the United Kingdom and in the world. This version, released on 9 March 2015, is based on Smith original hit "Lay Me Down" that was his debut single and will serve as the official song of the 2015 Red Nose Day campaign. All proceeds from the track's sales benefit the charity. Sam Smith sings the introductory part with John Legend on the piano, then Legend joins in with the second verse. Some later parts are a duet by the two artists. Smith and Legend also appear in a new video for the charity. It was posted by Sam Smith on his official VEVO account. The music video is also broadcast nationally on BBC One television. Smith and Legend will perform the ballad together for the first and only time together during Comic Relief - Face The Funny on 13 March 2015 during a majour event broadcast live on BBC One from the London Palladium. Comic Relief singles traditionally perform very well on the UK Official Singles Chart, with recent number 1s including songs from McFly in "All About You/You've Got a Friend" (double A side theme song for 2005 campaign), Girls Aloud vs. Sugababes in "Walk This Way" (in 2007) and One Direction in "One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks)" (theme for the 2013 campaign).Official Charts: Sam Smith, John Legend team up for Official Red Nose Day single - The multi award winning soul singers have teamed up for this year's Comic Relief single References Category:2013 singles Category:Sam Smith (singer) songs Category:2012 songs Category:Capitol Records singles Category:2015 singles Category:Pop ballads Category:Soul ballads Category:Songs written by Jimmy Napes